onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Noah
|image= |names= |affltion=Fishman Island |first=Chapter 608; Episode 527 }} , also known as the , is a giant ship formerly sitting in the Fishman District, now resting at the Sea Forest, that was created during the Void Century by the people of Fishman Island. It is described as mysterious and is half of the size of Fishman Island. Appearance Noah is an ark that is much larger than any other wooden ship seen so far in the series. Its size is due to its designer's initial wish to have Sea Kings pull it. It has several winches jutting out from holes in its hull on either side. It seems to be held in place by large chains on the winches. The chains allow the Sea Kings to tow the ship. There is a large dip in the guardrail on both sides where one would put a ramp or staircase to allow for boarding and deboarding the vessel. The bridge is at least four stories high, has a curved roof, and the windows are covered with what look like either curtains or prison bars. The figurehead is round and curled outward at the top. It seems to have accrued a large layer of sludge or moss on the railing and figurehead, as well as what look like barnacles on the bottom of the hull. Much of the ship's deck is currently broken, thanks to Luffy, who started destroying it in attempt to save Fishman Island before the Sea Kings intervened. History Void Century The giant ship is hundreds of years old and it was part of a failed attempt to move into the human world. Joy Boy made a promise to Fishman Island to use Poseidon's powers to raise the ship to the surface, but after breaking the terms of agreement he was left to leave Noah for another to raise. The people of Fishman Island promised Joy Boy that they would keep Noah safe on the ocean floor, until a certain day arrives, and the people have been doing just that. However, Noah's exact mission is unknown and will only be revealed the day it is raised. Modern Times The ship stayed in the Fishman District where it was used as a base of operations for the New Fishman Pirates. After being rejected by Shirahoshi, Vander Decken IX, in a fit of rage, threw the entire ship with his powers at the mermaid princess, in an attempt to end everything. The ship later appeared on Fishman Island's horizon. When Neptune sees the ship he becomes incredibly nervous. Fukaboshi asks him why he is so nervous about an old piece of history. Neptune responds that absolutely no one is allowed to move the ship until a certain day comes. He explains that hundreds of years ago a promise was made to "a great man" that the ship would be kept on the ocean floor until the promised day. The ship then continues onto to Fishman Island, threatening to pop the bubble around the island. When Wadatsumi fell off the ship, the islanders knew it was Decken's doing. Decken, on board of the ship, declared the end of everything when Shirahoshi left the plaza to guide the ship away. Hody Jones climbs onto one of the ship's enormous chains and Luffy gets ready to launch from Sanji's leg onto the ship, both in an attempt to stop Decken. When Shirahoshi escaped from Fishman Island's bubble, Noah turned away from the island. When Shirahoshi swims up to the surface Noah flies vertically, up to the surface. Jones gets on deck and impales Decken. Hody intended to take advantage of the situation by allowing the ship to crash into Fishman Island while it is hanging above it; by killing Decken and deactivating his powers, the ship will lose its hold and fall. This led to a fight between Hody and Decken, with the former winning. Decken fell onto the cabin of the sideways ship, though the ship did not fall, meaning Decken is still alive. However, Decken falls unconscious shortly after trying to get up, negating his power and control over Noah as it descends towards Fishman Island. Ammo Knights were able to get inside the air tank and successfully launch an air bubble just under Noah. The ship fell into the bubble and is now encased in it. Upon finally defeating Hody, Luffy had no choice but to destroy the great ship due to it being otherwise unstoppable, and used his Elephant Gatling to smash the ship apart. Before Luffy could destroy the ship completely, Noah was stopped by a group of Sea Kings that were summoned unknowingly by Shirahoshi, thus saving Fishman Island and maintaining the nation's promise to Joy Boy. However, the ship was still heavily damaged. The Sea Kings then took the ship to the Sea Forest, where they plan to fix it. Trivia * The ship is most likely named after the story of Noah's Ark. * Noah is the largest ship seen so far in the series, not counting Thriller Bark, since it is a modified island and not a manmade ship.﻿ References Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Artifacts Category:History